geneitaiyofandomcom-20200213-history
Träumerei
träumerei is the opening theme of Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou, starting from episode 1 onwards. This song sung by LiSA. The single released on August 7, 2013, in two version: Regular and Anime version, with some differences. Track Listing 'First Press Limited Edition' (Regular) 'CD' #träumerei #I doubt it #SPiCE #träumerei (Instrumental) 'DVD' #träumerei -Music Clip- 'Limited Press Edition' (Anime) 'CD' #träumerei #I doubt it # #träumerei -TV ver.- 'DVD' # Lyrics Rōmaji= Ubatte, slow motion taorekonda yoru Gyutto shita boku no mune kara surihetta rhythm Zanzō to samayoi nagara teniireta me wa Tōmeina ai wo nigoshite utsushi dashite itta Mawaru kodokuna mirai seotte mo okuba wo narashite susume Sora wo tsukisasu hikari ni natte hoshi ni yaiba wo tamete Kobore ochisōna kizu wo zenbu, kanata ni fui satte Umarekawareba toki no rasen wa Chigau michi wo shimesu Hodokete Tsutsumi komarete tsunagi atte Mata musuba rete hajimaru Yuraida chōchō no nochi ni burasagatta unmei Gensō ni tori tsukareta mama miushinatta genjitsu Taiyō ni akogareta no wa kimi mitaidakara Taiyō wo saegitta no wa kimi mitaidakara Kaze wo ryōte ni ukete nakushita hane wo image de hiroge Yami wo kirisaki tsuki wo kasume maiagatta kakera ni wa Sabite kiesōna garakuta dake kioku no suna ga afureru Hontō no jiyū no imi wo shitta Hitotsu ni natteku karada to kokoro Hanata reta shitsubō mo kibō mo Ima wa fure rareru Sora wo tsukisasu hikari ni natte hoshi ni yaiba wo tamete Kobore ochisōna kizu wo zenbu, kanata ni fui satte Umarekawareba toki no rasen wa Chigau michi wo shimesu Hodokete Tsutsumi komarete tsunagi atte Mata musubarete hajimaru Sā |-| Kanji= 奪って、スローモーション倒れ込んだ夜 ギュッとした僕の胸から磨り減ったリズム 残像と彷徨いながら手に入れた眼は 透明な愛を濁して映し出して行った 廻る孤独な未来背負っても奥歯を鳴らして進め 空を突き剌す光になって星に刃を溜めて 零れ落ちそうな傷を全部、彼方に拭い去って 生まれ変われば時の螺旋は 違う道を示す 解けて 包み込まれて繋ぎ合って また結ばれて始まる 揺らいだ蝶々の後にぶら下がった運命 幻想に取り憑かれたまま見失った現実 太陽に憧れたのは君みたいだから 太陽を遮ったのは君みたいだから 風を両手に受けて無くした羽根をイメージで広げ 闇を切り裂き月を掠め舞い上がった欠片には 錆びて消えそうな瓦落多だけ記憶の砂が溢れる 本当の自由の意味を知った ひとつになってく身体と心 放たれた失望も希望も 今は触れられる 空を突き剌す光になって星に刃を溜めて 零れ落ちそうな傷を全部、彼方に拭い去って 生まれ変われば時の螺旋は 違う道を示す 解けて 包み込まれて繋ぎ合って また結ばれて始まる さぁ |-| English= Stolen from me, I sink into the night in slow motion. The rhythm I held in my heart slowly fades away… While confused by the after image caught in my eye, A clear and transparent love reflects from it and starts to grow dull in color. But even if I’m burdened by a future of loneliness, I’ll grit my teeth and move on ahead. I’ll become the light which pierces the sky and I’ll point my blades at the stars. I’ll take all the wounds which try to make me fall and cast them far away. When I make a fresh new start, the spiral of time Shows a different path and everything Comes apart. But I gather everything up, put them together, Bind them together and start over again. The fate given to me after the butterfly flapped its wings Was the reality I lost while taken by an illusion. I admired the sun because it was similar to you. I rejected the sun because it was similar to you. And spread out the wings I had already lost, if only by imagination. Shattering the darkness, the piece which flew off and grazed the moon Was filled sands of with unneeded old faint memories. I came to understand what true freedom means, Making my heart and body be one. And now I can feel and touch the despair and hope Which was released. I’ll become the light which pierces the sky and I’ll point my blades at the stars. I’ll take all the wounds which try to make me fall and cast them far away. When I make a fresh new start, the spiral of time shows a diferent path and everything Comes apart. But I gather everything up, put them together, Bind them together and start over again. So come… Gallery op_1.png op_2.png op_3.png op_4.png op_5.png op_6.png op_7.png op_8.png op_9.png op_10.png op_11.png op_12.png op_13.png op_14.png op_15.png op_16.png op_17.png Videos TV Ver.= |-| LIVE Single= Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Lyrics